


want

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: new and improved version of my previous worki still can't tell if i like it but whatever





	want

i. most of the time, wanting is easy. there is something so effortlessly human about it. we are all born to want more.

ii. want settles in the pit of my stomach. i have to remember that this is a museum- i am allowed to look, to want, but never to have. it is easy to let myself ache. it is easy to let myself forget what could be.

iii. want presses down on my chest until i can't breathe. it is the weight of a secret and i don't know how long i can keep this. it might be a day, it might be forever. i don't know if i can ever have this. i think i might be scared to try.

iv. what if it doesn't work out?

v. oh, but what if it does?


End file.
